


The Box

by LeftCrate



Category: Oxygen Not Included (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftCrate/pseuds/LeftCrate
Summary: Liam, a Duplicant living on the illustrious Soggy Ram Shack colony, has been suffering from too much stress due to overwork. It makes him sick to his stomach and he needs a solution. Luckily for him an opportunity presents itself in the form of a notorious box rumored to provide certain services.





	The Box

Liam walked through corridors of dirt and stone. For him a walk was a jog and his commute a triathlon. This was because he was a Duplicant(Dupe for short), a type of engineered humanoid much like a clone but shorter and much more tough with voices that sounded like theremins. They were the backbone of colonization missions sent to distant planets but Liam's colony seemed to end up within an asteroid by mistake. His colony had made a life here through careful planning and hard work but there was always some disaster around the corner to make their lives difficult. Liam served as the colony's chief scientist and as such was under enormous expectations and the stress that comes with it. The dupes worked under the direction of The Master, a human who teleported in with the Dupes to lead the colony.

Liam was heading back to the colony barracks to get some rest after a long day analyzing geysers. The hostile environments that accompany them pushed his stress to the limit and he felt sick to his stomach. He was always queasy when overstressed. His stomach gurgled and pained him so he stopped for a breather. His breaths came in shallow and he groaned a sad buzz. Luckily he kept his sick in for now.

Continuing on, Liam passed a tunnel and something caught his eye. A little red light at the entrance to the tunnel was lit when before it wasn't. The lighting of a single bulb wasn't a big deal, huge construction could happen daily with the might of the Dupes, but Liam had heard rumors in the barracks about this corridor and this particular light. At the time he dismissed them as hearsay of horndogs but now his morbid curiosity was piqued. According to the rumor, this corridor was part of a network constructed in secret, away from the prying eyes of The Master, and at the heart of it there is a box that Dupes could crawl into to service other Dupes anonymously through holes. The Dupe in the box has control over the lights to signal availability and a separate network of tunnels from which to enter the box. It seemed that secrecy was of the highest priority.

Liam was scared of the dark corridor of rumor but he was definitely intrigued. He loved mysteries and had once fantasized about the deviancy of the box and the pleasures it promised. The risk, the reward! So with knees knocking and heart pounding, he set forth.

\---

Liam traveled for some time along the dark corridor barely lit by red lights, anxiety making him break out into a sweat. He was burning up. 

He finally arrived to a small unremarkable room with natural stone walls and a box in the center. The box had holes in multiple sides at crotch height and was slightly larger than a dupe on their hands and knees. This was the box of rumor that had seduced him. The room had deep red lighting, tinting everything in blood red monochrome that set Liam on edge. Liam stepped into the room, the clacking of his feet alerting the Entity in the box. He heard shifting before a hand, gloved in the signature dupe outfit, reached out from the dark hole and beckoned him. 

Liam, silently willing himself to continue, stepped up to the hole and the gloved hand reached out to caress his penis through his suit. The hand continued rubbing and massaging his shaft and ball bringing him to full erection. He strained against the fabric. The hand obviously couldn't remove his pants so Liam stepped away and quickly did so. He felt exposed with his pants around his ankles but his erection was raging, almost painful now. He shuffled back and without further fare inserted his erection into the ominous hole.

The Entity first began breathing on him with hot breaths, tickling and exciting him further, then moving onto licking and jerking. It licked his testicles with a very wet tongue, paying attention to savor them. At the same time a warm gloved hand gently rubbed the shaft belly. The Entity took a ball into its mouth and sucked gingerly. Eventually switching on to lick the shaft and cup the balls, it went slowly from base to tip. Proceeding methodically slow, the Entity left no part without worship which drove Liam crazy. He could feel the heat and warmth of the person inside the box despite his feverish body temperature and every part licked felt cool to the air.

Finally reaching the tip, the Entity took it into their mouths. the tight, warm, confines was already pushing Liam to the limit. He bucked his hips and his shaft throbbed, releasing a helping of pre into the Entity's mouth. They seemed satisfied with their works effect on Liam because they continued their torturous ministrations. Jerking the shaft and sucking on the penis head while moving their tongue.

Liam felt the pressure rising inside him despite only just starting. His cock throbbed and twitched.

Another quirk of Dupe physiology is matter compression. They are able to eat enormous quantities of food to power their activites.  
Liam moaned. The Entity felt him getting close and doubled their speed.

Matter compression extends to the body and fluids of the dupe as well. Dupes regularly excrete kilos of waste at a time. When a Dupe cries it can create a liter of tears. This matter compression also affects the seminal out put of Dupes. 

Liam shuddered and tensed. The Entity gobbled his cock almost to the base and quickly jerked the rest, making Liam shout in surpise and pleasure. His rising orgasm hit, bursts of semen rhythmically shooting from his urethra. The liquid thick and viscous, came in ropes equal to double shots. The Entity expertly swallowed in rythm to the shots, driving Liam wild and sucking the semen from him. The bursts kept coming and the Entity kept sucking, releasing a liter of cum in 30 ropes into the hungry Entity.

Liam shuddered and braced against the box. He flinched as the Entity removed him from its mouth, gently pumping and coaxing the last pleasure from his shaft, covered in slippery juices, while foundling his balls. The afterglow descended on Liam. It felt like a weight from his shoulders and his testicles. He wanted to sleep now. He pulled back but stopped as his testicles were tugged, the Entity wouldn't let him go and it had him by the balls. Liam panicked and tugged back, pulled as much as he could bear but it wouldn't budge. It didn't squeeze his balls but held them firmly. It yanked him back, almost slamming him into the box. Liam whimpered and worried.

The Entity resumed its assault on his softening shaft. It was pumping it harder than before, while maintaining a stiff grip on his testicles with a slight pull. a reminder that it had the power in this situation. Liam was sensitive from the previous orgasm and jerked and twitched but tried his best to not make the Entity angry for fear of pain.

The Entity jerked Liam, squeezing on the upstroke and sucking on the tip. The sensations bringing life back to the organ. Once fully hard again it lashed the glans in circular motions from its tongue and continued jerking, aided by the lubrication from the earlier orgasm. The overstimulation was debilitating. Liam had to hold on and couldnt stop himself from grunting and moaning.

The Entity changed tactics, bobbing its head on his cock. It tugged at his testicles, adding a layer of pain to the pleasure and pulling Liam closer. The bobbing continued straight for a minute before slowing. It began going deeper with ever bob, now a thrust of the mouth. Liam felt a bit of slack on his testicles and began grinding his hips into the mouth as it came down, helping to get every millimeter inside its hot, wet confines. The thrusts kept continuing until it was slamming into his crotch from tip to base with no resistance, increasing in tempo as the Entity adjusted to the meat in its throat. 

Liam felt the familiar pressure rising in his loins. His penis twitched and throbbed again. He grunted louder. The Entity felt him getting closer but not quite able to make it due to having cum not long ago. It pulled back, letting his cock go with a pop and replacing it with a rapid pumping from its free hand. He could hear the labored breathing, catching its breath. The hand squezzed tighter and pumped harder, the increased friction bringing him one step closer to orgasm. The Entity inserted it back into its mouth and immediately back to its throat. It thrust itself, gaining speed and becoming quicker and sloppier while squeezing and massaging his balls. The intense attack kept pushing Liam further up the hill of climax. His throbbing and quivering reaching a fever pitch before the climax hit him. His loins tensed again and began pumping semen. His testicles pulled up, resisted by the hand of the Entity, adding an intoxicating tension to his already breathtaking orgasm. Liam called out in a loud buzz and gripped the box with white knuckles. The spurts of semen no less than before and dragging on for longer. Each load was swallowed instantly into the insatiable mouth, massaging Liam's meat each time. After another liter in three dozen more bursts it slowed to nill. Liam coming down slowly, the semen having mostly stopped but still having intermittent muscle contractions, releasing drips of semen. The Entity slowed too but wouldn't give up even the drips. 

Finally satisfied with its work, the Entity pulled back. Liam's cock and balls felt bruised as if flopped out of the entities mouth and exposed to the cooler air, covered in shiny spit but fully cleaned of its own cum. 

Liam rested on the box but still couldn’t pull out. The Entity kept a firm grip on his testicles and member, a reminder that they weren’t done yet. Liam was dead tired and didn’t muster any resistance.

The insatiable Entity gently stroked and kissed him. Trying to coax him into another round but the member was drained of all motivation. The Entity took it into its mouth and began to suck with incredible force, creating a negative pressure. The negative pressure pulled on Liam, overstimulating his oversensitive member. He could feel intense sensations all throughout. Liam pulled back but the Entity followed lock step. 

The negative pressure pulled on the tissue and blood, forcing the member to engorge once again. The Entity continued sucking and growing Liams member until completion and then some. It was completely engorged, slightly larger, veiny, and extra sensitive. Liam felt his member was about to pop.

Pleased with its work, the Entity began its attack once more. It moved like a machine sucking and pumping the dick with its mouth. Sloppy slurping sounds escaped the box. Liams legs gave out and he could only hold onto the box. The Entity massaged his balls once more, going all out to get his last load.  
Liam’s muscles ached and spasmed. He jerked around. It was all too much. He let loose moans, wails, and screams. The noise just spurred the Entity on. 

Liam could feel the orgasm coming from a long ways off but it was an uphill battle. It didn’t feel possible to get to that state again but somehow, minute by minute, the Entity was dragging him back there. Liams balls felt like they were about to implode. 

Liam endured the agonizing trip back to the edge of orgasm. He could feel the rising sensation taking hold of him but it wouldn’t trigger. Higher and higher that strange intoxicating pre orgasm state climbed. It was splitting his mind but he couldn’t complete it, he was stuck. His member twitched and throbbed frantically in the mouth of the Entity as it rapidly pumped itself on him. The Entity’s hand darted out, and firmly massaged the place between his anus and penis with strong slow movements. That activated something in Liam, bringing him even higher in his pleasure with his prostate at the base of his penis. His yelled out, everything spasmed and tensed. He came, cock twitching and spewing again, testicals contracting, toes curled in their boots. His body felt red hot and his tip felt white hot with burst after burst into the still pumping mouth. Wet sucking became slurps as the Entity greedily swallowed the load. A half liter in a dozen more bursts came before Liam ran dry, contracting and tensing but with nothing coming out. The Entity savored every drop and carried him through the rest of his orgasm. 

Liam collapsed on the box breathing heavy. He wanted to go to sleep more than anything else. The Entity gave him a goodbye kiss on the head and gently released him. A slimy viscous mix coated his genitals and he could feel it connecting him and the entities hands and mouth. Liam felt bruised and abused. He slowly retracted once he noticed he was free and fixed himself up.

Liam walked away. He looked back for a moment and caught the eyes of the Entity reflecting the dim light watching him leave with a predatory fixation.

\---

Liam collapsed in his cot. Other Dupes already snoozing gently around him and some arriving late. The sticky mess was still in his pants, he would have to clean it tomorrow morning. He wondered who was in that box, turning his eyes to the doorway in case they would wander in. He gave up after a minute due to exhaustion. 

The pleasure and release had taken a lot out of Liam but he felt content. Every movement he could fell the aftereffects of that mind bending release. He quickly fell asleep satisfied without knowing who they were but he still fantasized it was a pretty female dupe.

\---

The Master looked between his viewing screens keeping track of the bustling colony. He often times gave up sleep to make sure no Dupe was stranded or forgotten. He rubbed his tired eyes as he flicked over to the vitals of the Dupes and noted that the highest stressed dupe in the colony, Liam, was now at zero stress. He clicked through and looked around wondering what Liam had done to relax so quickly. He could've sworn that the Dupe was about to have a breakdown. He found Liam resting in his bed through the cameras. Another Dupe had changes to their vitals, Mae. Her stress was lowered, not as much as Liams, but her happiness was through the roof. The Master knew Mae was a workaholic and motivated Dupe, did they have some sort of breakthrough in the analysis of geysers? Finding her location and switching to her cam showed she was just strolling along in the tunnels. This will require investigating, he thought to himself.


End file.
